


spilled drinks

by kinkynewt



Series: spilled drinks [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkynewt/pseuds/kinkynewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First, that stripper was a guy. Second, that guy had blonde hair, and he looked like an angel. He was dressed in some sort of get-up, which involved a very tight fitting tank top and equally tight pants. Thomas shakily took another sip of his beer, before putting it down on the table totally, trying and failing horribly to take his eyes away from the Glue, who was walking down the stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i randomly wrote this with my twitter friend (@samuiet so y'all better follow her) and it spanned over 8 days and 730+ replies, i hope my writing isn't too bad (even though it probably is shhhhh) if you want to say hi to me or something, my twitter is @hlstommy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i randomly wrote this with my twitter friend (@grantgustins so y'all better follow her) and it spanned over 8 days and 730+ replies, i hope my writing isn't too bad (even though it probably is shhhhh) if you want to say hi to me or something, my twitter is @klnkynewt)

The vast expanse of inky blackness darkened as the night went on. The sun rays had long disappeared over the horizon to be replaced with thousands of stars. A light breezed rustled the leaves. As Thomas looked up through the tree branches, it was easy to believe it was endless, that it went on forever. Unfortunately, the peace that Thomas had felt at that moment soon wore off when he heard Minho's voice echo through his mind, snapping him back to reality. "Come on Thomas! They're waiting for us in here." The thick, heavily muscled Asian guy folded his arms as he nudged his head towards a building with flashing lights.

Thomas gulped and felt his pulse quicken. "Is this the place where Alby asked for his stag night to be held at? A _strip club?_ " Thomas asked mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. He did not feel very comfortable around strip clubs, in fact, he was feeling rather anxious now. Minho shrugged and threw his arms around Thomas' shoulders and said, "Well that shank is getting married tomorrow after all. Consider it as his last request." He chuckled and seeing the uneasy expression that was on Thomas' face, he added, "Anyways, you swing for a different team but you still play ball, don't you Thomas boy?"

Thomas elbowed Minho in the stomach playfully, who he had his face scrunched up in pain. Thomas clapped his best friend on the back, who muttered, "Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you." He smiled nervously at the entrance to the club. From the outside, Thomas couldn't see much through the glass doors or the tinted windows. He felt his dinner churn in his stomach. Thomas turned to face Minho, "Dude, I'm gonna have to sit out of this. My stomach doesn't feel too good and-" He was cut off when Minho slapped him on the back, causing him to lunge forward. "Thomas, slim it and try to have a good time with me and the rest of the boys." 

Thomas rubbed the back of his neck. He knew he shouldn't give in to the pressure, but he decided that he was just going to hang out at the bar for the night. Plain and simple. Not nerve-wracking at all. Thomas sighed in defeat, "Fine. Don't try to force me into anything though." Minho grinned at him and guided him inside. A wave of cold air greeted them as they stepped into the smokey room. When Thomas' vision cleared, he saw that the smoke was artificial and was spewing out of two machines in front of a raised platform shaped like the letter 'T'. There was a metal pole in the middle of the platform, and leather love seats were around it. 

Thomas heard a shout and moved his gaze from the platform to whoever that was shouting at the two of them. He saw a dark-skinned boy that was sitting at a table waving at them with a big grin on his face, saying, "Oi! Thomas, Minho, over here!" Minho gave Thomas a glance, probably checking to see if had passed out on the spot yet. Thomas faked a big grin and feeling satisfied, Minho and Thomas walked towards Alby and the rest of their friends. After greeting each other, Thomas spaced out as he studied his surroundings. There were waitresses walking around, carrying trays of beer while the group seated the nearest to them were dressed in business suits. Thomas wondered what they could be here for until he realises where he actually was at that moment.

Thomas heard Minho and the others erupt in laughter as Winston told a joke, and he felt a hand a hand on his back, the laughter slowly dying down. Thomas twisted his body back to the group, who was getting out of their seats. His face scrunched up in confusion as Minho pressed a glass full of beer into his hand. Thomas questioned, "Wait- where are you guys going?" 

Minho winked at him and said in a tone that was meant to reassure him, but failed miserably, "Don't worry, Thomas boy. We're going to check out some ladies over there." He nodded his head towards another raised platform a few meters away from the one they were the closet too. "You can stay here if you want. If that makes you feel better." Thomas gave an anxious grin and held up his glass of beer, "Yeah, I'll be fine." Minho gave him a final smile before he walked off to the others.

Thomas sighed and sipped his beer. He knew he won't be able to get through the night without at least a couple of drinks, or something to distract him. Thomas ran his fingers through his hair, noticing people taking their seats around the 'T' shaped platform. He sat up straight, maybe there was going to be a stand-up comedian to tell them jokes or something. He glanced around, then looked up when the lights dimmed. Thomas took a big gulp of his beer, he was already getting fidgety and it wasn't even half an hour yet. 

Suddenly, an announcement boomed out through the club, "Introducing the special act of the night:  _The Glue._ " 

Thomas narrowed his eyes and took another gulp of his beer. The fuck kind of stripper name is that, he thought, clearly not amused and clearly very nervous. Even though he felt anxious, he was still curious, even though he expected a stick of glue to walk out in some skimpy g-string. Thomas shuffled around on his seat when the spotlights pointed towards the stage entrance, and he saw the special act steps out. Thomas had almost dropped his drink, but thankfully his other hand was fast enough to catch it. He thanked his fast reflexes from running at that second.

First, that stripper was a  _guy._ Second, that guy had blonde hair, and he looked like an angel. He was dressed in some sort of get-up, which involved a very tight fitting tank top and equally tight pants. Thomas shakily took another sip of his beer, before putting it down on the table totally, trying and failing horribly to take his eyes away from the Glue, who was walking down the stage. His hands reached for his drink again, and he took a gulp before setting it back down, doing all of that without his eyes leaving the Glue who was circling around the pole int he center of the stage. 

Thomas did not have much experience in the stripper department, but he could easily tell that the guy was different from the ones that Minho and the others were watching. And it wasn't just about his gender. Thomas watched as the stripper removes his tank top he's wearing slowly, almost tauntingly as his eyes flicker to meet Thomas', causing the latter to flush red in the dark room. Thomas looked away at first when the guy finally had his top off, then he remembers he's at a  _strip club_ and you're supposedly meant to look them. When he turned his eyes back to the stage, the stripper was taking the metal pole in one of his small hands and circling around it a few times, glazing his eyes over everyone before looking back at Thomas. In the spotlights that were shining on the stage every few seconds, Thomas saw a small smirk forming on the Glue's lips.

Thomas felt his face turning redder by the minute, and he reached over to take a big gulp of his beer. His whole body felt warm and fuzzy and his jeans felt far too tight at that moment. Thomas watched as the Glue slid around the pole, performing the act he's clearly recited many times prior to tonight. Thomas continued to fidget in his seat, especially when he noticed that his glass was empty, his hand conveniently covering his crotch. And at that moment, Minho came back carrying more drinks and noticed that his friend was way different than he was at the start of the night, more laid-back and casual. He narrowed his eyes and tapped on Thomas' shoulder, hoping that he did not get the wrong guy. Thomas turned around, and when Minho noticed the position his hand is at and how red his face is, he averted his eyes, but not without letting a small laugh slip, "I knew you'd have a good time."

Seeing Minho, Thomas turned back towards the stage and shushed his best friend, holding his hand out to grab the drink. He lets his eyes run over the Glue's thin frame that was glowing under the club's spotlights as he continued to work the pole. Thomas' lips felt dry and his heart was pounding fast. He turned his head back towards Minho, who was still standing there. Thomas sees Minho gesture towards the stage and he frowned, not sure about what he means. Thomas turned his eyes back to the stage and motioned for Minho to talk, and he does, "Come on, Thomas. Get closer and stop ogling from afar because we came here to enjoy ourselves. Treat yourself."

"You know what, Minho?"

"What?"

"You're right."

Thomas got up from his seat and walked slowly into the light until he was stood behind the crowd of people surrounding the Glue on stage. By this time, Thomas had abandoned his drink totally and he can just see him through the spaces between people, but it wasn't enough. He glanced around and managed to take a spot which was slightly further away from the stage, but he still at least could see the guy work on the pole with a clear view. Thomas' heart skipped a beat when the Glue stopped his pole work to make eye contact with him again. He felt his face go red again and for the next few minutes, the Glue glanced at him a few more times.

Thomas' heart was beating fast and hard. In fact, if someone managed to hook speakers up to his heartbeat, he was pretty sure that the whole world would be able to hear it. Thomas saw the light go back to its usual brightness again, and then the Glue winking at him before hopping off the stage. His heart fell and he ran his fingers through his hair. Thomas closed his eyes for a while and opened them again to see Minho standing in front of him, speaking rapidly, "Dude, we need to go. Gally's puking everywhere and-"

Thomas blurted out, "No!" stopping Minho mid-sentence. He blinked at him for a few seconds before stepping back, "Five minutes then."

"Make it ten." A British accent filled Thomas' ears, making Thomas turn to look around at the Glue who was obscenely close and unbelievably gorgeous. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas gulped as he ran his eyes up and down the Glue's toned chest and abdomen. He had a small smirk on his face as he crossed his arms and said again, in that glorious accent Thomas wanted to listen to forever, "So, how about it? Ten minutes? Maybe even more?" Oh god, Thomas took a deep breath, calm Thomas, calm. He wanted the Glue to read him 50 Shades of Grey, or even the back of a cereal box if that was possible. 

Minho's face flushed red as he turned to Thomas and said firmly, "Fine. Take your time." He spun around and swung Gally, who was slumped on a couch the closest to them around his arms. Minho clapped Thomas on the back before winking, flashing him a wink. He had to resist the urge to run after Minho and whack his face. Had it not been for the gorgeous male that was standing in front of him, he would have.

The blonde stripper walked in front of Thomas, they were so close that their noses were touching. The Glue tilted his head to the side, looking at Thomas up and down his body, from his legs to his upper body then back up to his face, his gaze lingering on his lips, "Shall we?" Thomas felt the blood rise up to his cheeks as he licked his lips and whispered, "We shall." Before he knew it, the Glue had roughly pressed his lips against his.

It was a sloppy and rushed kiss they shared, the Glue pushed Thomas onto one of the plush couches and straddled his legs. Thomas felt the blonde's hands go under his shirt, running his sweaty palms up and down Thomas' equally hot abdomen. His lips were firmly pressed against the stripper's, and he kissed him as hard as he could, and the Glue was kissing him back with equal ferocity, biting Thomas' lower lip and soothing it with licks. The Glue pulled back for a moment, to brush Thomas' hair to the side and to take a deep breath before he connected his lips with Thomas' red ones again.

Thomas held the blonde's head gently to angle his head just right for their lips to fit together like two puzzle pieces. Thomas felt his hands skim over his chest lightly, before going onto his back and running his nails down it. They pulled back slightly, and when they do Thomas sees that the stripper's lips were red and swollen, and he bet that his were too. Thomas laughed softly and pressed his forehead against the Glue's, and asked, "Why do they call you the Glue?" He could feel his breath, that was hot on his neck.

The Glue smirked, his pupils wide and his chest heaving up and down, with his nails still digging into Thomas' back. He leaned down and pressed kisses onto Thomas' neck, and he did that while saying, "You can't take my eyes off me, also I'll always stick in your mind." Thomas shivered as the blonde captured his lips again, the kiss was hot and was pumping adrenaline into his bloodstream. He muttered to himself, "I'll always remember you." Thomas pressed his lips against the stripper's again, tongue curling around his. The Glue groaned as he shifted his position so that he was sitting on Thomas' lap.

Thomas licked his lips and raised his eyebrows in shock approval, his hands running over the Glue's jaw, then his shoulders, back and finally resting on his hips. The blonde pressed his lips against Thomas' ones again, a bit softer this time, then he pulled back and nipped at his lower lip. Thomas titled his head back, and his eyes flew wide open as he felt the stripper grind on him, and when Thomas looked back at him, he was smirking.

Thomas had never been this intimidate with anyone before, let alone a stranger, even though he was a beautiful one. But he didn't care, Thomas let out a soft moan as the Glue moved his lips slowly to his neck, and he latched his mouth at one spot where the neck met the shoulder and kissed a bruise there, earning a delightful groan from Thomas. Thomas felt the blonde run his hands all over his body, rubbing circles at various spots, making him feel giddy with pleasure.

The stripper sucked more hickeys onto Thomas' collarbones, before making his way up to his lips again. Thomas pulled him for another kiss, when another bite to his lower lip landed, making his hips buck. He heard the Glue gasp a little, and Thomas listened to the surges of breath coming from him and the blonde, when the latter tugged on his lips again, Thomas' jeans felt far too tight now."

Their lips met once again, along with the stripper grinding on him slowly, he had to control the urge to not rip their remaining clothes off. Thomas gripped the Glue's bare waist tightly and pulled him closer to deepen the hot kiss. He had never felt this alive and hot and bothered before, the intimacy of this situation sent electrical chills down his spine, making him arch his back. 

Thomas let out a hot breath as their lips parted, and the blonde moved down to his jawline, trailing soft and gentle kisses along it. He mumbled unknowingly, "That feels so good." He suddenly felt the absence of the lips against his skin, to realise that the stripper had pulled away slightly and was staring deep into his eyes. "What's your name?" He asked, his deep voice filling Thomas' ecstasy over the loud music of the club.

Thomas blinked in confusion, before replying, "Thomas." He watched as a smile formed slowly on the boy's lips, leaning in again to kiss him when he stopped just before his lips met, "Tommy," he whispered against his mouth before plunging back into the kiss, saying against his lips, "I like Tommy." Thomas groaned as he felt the Glue grind on him again before they broke apart and he asked, "What's yours? Other than the Glue."

Thomas looked into the blonde's eyes, his own sparkling as he mumbled something before pressing kisses against his ear. Thomas blinked a few times before he asked again, "What did you say?" He expected the boy to respond, but he received none. The Glue shook his head, Thomas managed to make out a blush on his face as the spotlight ran over him for a split second. Another second passed and the boy looked down as he murmured, "Newt."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Newt. Newt, Newt, Newt. Thomas repeated the name over and over in his mind as he stared at the seemingly angelic blonde boy in front of him. He let out a soft giggle out, which was weird because normally Thomas did not giggle. But he usually did not make out with strangers, so it was a pretty unpredictable night. When the Glue stared back at him with a confused look on his face, Thomas smiled and said, "It's a cute name."

Newt raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him, "Cute's not really what I'm going for, Tommy." He dragged out Thomas' name, and his accent was driving Thomas absolutely crazy. Newt's words sent even more shivers down his spine, as he laughed nervously. Thomas suddenly felt all self-conscious, maybe he should have waxed his hair that night, or wear some cologne. He gulped and said, "Then what are you aiming for?"

Newt leaned in, so that his mouth was next to Thomas, ears, "Something a little more," Thomas gasped and arched his back as Newt began grinding on him again, "sexy." The last word rang in Thomas' ears, leaving an imprint on his mind. Cute Newt, sexy Newt, funny Newt. Thomas shakily chuckled as Newt's eyes sparkled with playfulness as he continued grinding, and he said, "Well you certainly have that too."

Newt smirked as his hands snaked back under Thomas' shirt, and he slowly ran them up Thomas' sides and down again, waiting for his reaction. He said, "You're not like most guys who come here." Thomas let a low hiss as Newt's cold hands met his warm torso. He really liked Newt. A lot. He liked the way his blonde hair shined when the spotlight occasionally shone over him, and the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Thomas laughed again and he replied, "Really? What are they like?" He placed his hands on Newt's waist, gently rubbing circles there and pulling him closer.

"Rough, and they don't ask questions. You're different somehow, you're gentle. It's refreshing." Newt spoke as he trailed one of his hands up to cup Thomas' face and their lips crashed together again. Newt's other arm wrapped around Thomas' neck, gently pressing his body against his. Thomas leaned back to look at Newt's flushed face and red lips and he asked, "And do you like that?"

"Hasn't this whole thing answered your question?" Newt's accent filled Thomas ears, as he felt Newt's hand on his stomach, trailing down lower and lower as he spoke. Thomas' whole body felt as if he was on fire, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he bucked his hips and whispered, "Should we move to somewhere more comfortable?" He licked his lips as he eyed Newt's red and wet ones.

A smile spread across Newt's face and his eyes crinkled up at the sides as he laughed softly, "There are rooms out the back." A warm feeling began forming in Thomas' stomach. Newt's smile was beautiful, it sent a wave of reassurance through him as if he found out the world were okay again.

Newt got off Thomas' lap and held out a hand to him. Thomas took it, a rush going up his arms when their hands touched. Newt led him through the strip club until they reached a dimly lit hallway. There were about a dozen rooms in total, six on each side of the corridor. Newt smiled that angelic smile of his again before he grabbed Thomas' hand and pulls him into the first one.

Thomas walked rigidly into the room, trying to hide his obvious predicament in his tight jeans as he entered. As he reached the center of the room, Newt closed the door and leaned on it, just staring at Thomas with his arms folded. His golden hair was messed up from the number of times Thomas ran his fingers through it, and he's got a strange look in his eyes that could mean anything but Thomas loves it.

Thomas suddenly felt horribly awkward, what was his supposed to do in this situation? What do people usually do? He didn't know a lot because he was basically as pure as a cinnamon apple. "Are you going to make me do all the work myself?" Newt said playfully, his voice so, so soft, and he presses his lips against Thomas to prevent him from saying anything else.

Newt took the words out of Thomas' mouth by putting them in his own, their lips somehow fitting perfectly with each others', even though they had just met. The pair of them moaned against each other in sync, Newt's hand going up to grasp Thomas, jaw gently, the other hand on his waist, slowly guiding him onto one of the velvet seats.

Newt held Thomas' zipper and teasingly pulled it down. Thomas whimpered bucking his hips, he felt every inch of his body tingle with anticipation as Newt finally unzipped his pants, and he tugged that and his boxers down, springing his cock free. Thomas bit his lips as he felt Newt wrapped his hand around his cock, and the latter looked up to see how Thomas would fall apart.

Thomas gasped and his eyes rolled back, he hissed, " _Yes._ " He thrust his hips upward as he felt Newt's thumb trail softly along his jawline, teasing him. "Newt... Hurry  _up,"_ Thomas whimpered, as Newt continued to run his thumb over Thomas' lips, his hand on his cock still resting there. 

"Newt," Thomas whispered as he looked at him, who was currently smirking at him, "I swear to god if you don't- oh my god." Newt began jacking him earnestly, leaning over to suck a hickey onto Thomas' collarbone as the latter tilted his head back, exposing his neck. Newt licked his lips as he quickened his pace and pressed his lips onto Thomas', who moaned loudly into his mouth.

Thomas shivered as he ran his hands up Newt's back, then down again. This was probably the first time he has ever gotten a handjob, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He dug his nails into Newt's back, whose lips had moved down to his jawline, kissing it. Thomas' eyes fluttered closed as he felt himself close, almost as if he was walking towards the edge of a cliff, and one step would send him flying down over the edge and- the feeling was gone.

His eyes blinked open as he realised that Newt's hand was absent from his cock, refusing him of his climax. Thomas groaned and reached for Newt, to hold him or kiss him when he found him sliding down his body, pressing his lips to his cock.

Thomas made a weird sound he has never heard himself made before, it somehow resembled someone gagging and someone choking. Newt looked up at Thomas and winked before he swallowed him down, and he smirked when he felt Thomas moan and clutch at his hair.

Thomas felt his whole body heat up as he felt Newt slowly drag his lips over his cock, making noises that sent him straight to the edge, one tiny step and he would be over it. Thomas' chest rose up and down slowly as he let out a shudderly moan, pulling on Newt's soft, glowing blonde hair. He felt Newt's hand trail up and down his body, and just like that, he came, throwing his head back as he gripped onto Newt tightly, as if he was a lifeboat. 

When Thomas finally looks back up, he sees Newt standing up, wiping at his lips. The both of them were panting, taking deep breaths as they stared at each other. "Wow," Thomas muttered, and he bent down to pull his boxers and jeans back up. 

Newt didn't say anything, he just stood there, his eyes shining as he ran his eyes up and down Thomas. The latter felt slightly uncomfortable as a silence settled between the two of them. Suddenly, it was as if a lightning bolt hit Thomas, or a light bulb just appeared over his head and lit up, just like in the cartoons. He realised that he was at a  _strip club_ and even though he wasn't very experienced with them. "Oh, money," Thomas said as he reached around to the back pocket of his jeans, about to grab his wallet when Newt spoke, "No charge. There never was one anyways."

Thomas was stunned, and he fumbled for words hastily, "Oh, um then-" Newt cut him off, his voice laced with nervousness, "Can I, um, have your number?"

Thomas' eyes widened, he somehow lost the ability to speak again as he looked at the boy up and down. He jokingly said, with a lopsided grin on his lips, "You hiding a phone in those tight jeans you're wearing there?" Thomas' heart did flip flops as he noticed Newt smiling again, eyes crinkling again. He continued, "Yes, you can have my number."

Newt grabbed Thomas' hand, hurriedly pulling him out of the room and into the very last room in the hallway. He entered to see that it was a locker room, and it was mostly empty. Newt led Thomas to the one furthest away from the entrance, the locker which had the number '250' written on the front of it in small print. Thomas watched as he unlocked it and took out his phone, and gestured him to recite his number out loud.

Thomas looks at Newt while he was typing his number down, noticing the little curl of his hair behind his ear, the way his golden locks stuck out and the way his eyes shone almost all the time. When Newt was done, Thomas peered over his shoulder to see his name in Newt's contacts was 'Tommy', and he fondly smiled at the taller boy. 

As Newt stuffed his phone back into his locker, Thomas awkwardly shuffled on the spot, "I better get back to my friends." He sees Newt's face fall, but he still nodded and watched as Thomas walked out of the room.

When Thomas landed up back at the stage area, he spotted Minho sleeping on one of the sofas, mouth open wide with soft snoring noises coming from him. Thomas rolled his eyes and kicked Minho's leg using his foot, nudging him awake. Minho's eyes opened and jumped up immediately when he saw Thomas, "Dude, where were you? I was looking everywhere for you, mostly because Gally has stopped puking and we can get home now." 

"I was wrong about the strip club."

"Did you get _laid_?" Minho hissed the last word as if that was Voldemort's name. Thomas shrugged and smirked at him teasingly, "Well... Not exactly." A grin spread across Minho's face as he punched Thomas' shoulder enthusiastically (maybe a bit _too_ much) and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, rounding up the rest of the group to leave. Thomas looked around the club, checking to see if he could spot Newt one last time before leaving when his phone buzzed.

He looked at the text message on the screen and read, 'just checking you didnt give me a faux number.' Another buzz. 'by the look on your face, i didnt.'

Thomas looked up and glanced around the back of the club, to see Newt's blonde head leaning on the wall, phone in his hand. He smiled and waved at the latter, and Newt waved back, then Thomas watched him type on his phone again. A few seconds later, his phone buzzed yet again, 'come back soon.' Thomas could hear Newt's accent saying it.

He hurriedly typed back as he felt Minho pulling on his arm again, 'i promise.' And just before he was pulled away by the group, Thomas could make out the Glue's smile from across the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning (technically afternoon since it was noon), Thomas woke up with a big smile on his face. The sound of his phone buzzing had awakened him, and he knew exactly who had sent the text. Newt had sent him a sweet goodnight text the previous night, and it included the nickname that Thomas loved so much.

This time, Thomas rubbed his eyes and unlocked his phone, coming face to face with a picture that Newt had attached. It was a selfie of him, in the familiar locker room of the strip club along with the curls of his blonde hair. After staring at the photo for five minutes with a goofy smile on his face, Thomas replied to the text with his very own selfie, smirking at the camera.

Even though the text Newt had sent him was delivered half an hour ago, his reply came in less than ten minutes. ‘come back soon, maybe tonight.’ Thomas giggled softly as his fingers flew across the keyboard, typing in his reply.

After Thomas had freshened up and ate a quick lunch of Honey Stars with milk, he received another text, this time from Minho. The boy had asked him, along with a few typos, if he was up for a Xbox session that evening. ‘i can’t I’m busy’ Thomas caught himself smiling, adrenaline flowing through his veins when he thought of the real reason he was busy.

Almost immediately, Thomas’ phone rang again, the caller ID was Minho’s.

“You’re seeing the Glue guy, aren’t you?”

Thomas felt a giggle bubbling at the back of his throat and pushed it back down, “Maybe.”

He heard Minho let out an exasperated sigh, “Thomas, he’s a stripper.”

“So?”

“Just… Just don’t wear your heart on your sleeve, okay?”

Thomas rolled his eyes as he got up and placed the cereal bowl into the dishwasher, muttering an ‘okay’ and even more as Minho rattled off a few more precautions. All his advice was going in Thomas’ head and right out anyway, it was too late. Thomas liked Newt, maybe a bit too much for someone who just met him. But he didn’t really care.

A few hours and a lot of anxious pacing from Thomas later, he drove his Jeep to the route of the club, taking a wrong turn and getting lost two times before he managed to reach it, ten minutes later than his planned arrival.

Thomas got out of the Jeep, checking himself out in the reflection of his Jeep a few times before finally walking towards the club. Before he could even reach the glass doors, Thomas spotted a flash of blonde hair approaching the doors, before they swung open, to reveal Newt.

The Glue was dressed in pretty much the same costume he wore the previous night, except that his jeans seemed tighter. Or maybe that was Newt’s problem and not the jean’s at all. Newt bounced over to Thomas with a wide smile on his face, he said, “Tommy. You came.”

Thomas loved how Newt said his name, as if it was chocolate in the blonde’s mouth, and he was savouring it, saying it with that tone of voice he used, the tone that was so calming and reassuring.

Newt hadn’t even given Thomas time to reply when he took his hand, pulling him away from the pavement and into the deserted back alley of the club. It was slightly hard to see Newt in the dark, but the faint lamppost made it bearable. The boy had a smirk on his face as he squeezed Thomas’ hand lightly before letting it go.

Thomas was full of anticipation, not very PG rated thoughts in his head about why Newt had dragged him all the way back here, when they could have made do with one of those private rooms in the club.

And then, Newt pressed his lips against Thomas’ roughly, and everything went hazy. It wasn’t even five minutes since he arrived at the club and already they were sharing hot breathy kisses with Thomas shoved against the brick wall by Newt.

Thomas felt his whole body including his lower region heat up as Newt pulled back from his lips, causing Thomas to let out a quiet whimper, but the blonde slowly trailed hard kisses along his jawline, occasionally nipping at the skin. Thomas whimpered again, this time in pure pleasure, then again as Newt pushes apart Thomas’ legs with his knees and he stands in between time, pushing against Thomas to get closer to him.

The brunette let his hands roam Newt’s sweaty hair as the blonde continued to ravish his jaw with his lips, causing Thomas to feel as if he were slowly walking towards the cliff’s edge again, ready to fall over the edge any time.

Thomas heard Newt mutter through his kisses as he started on the corner of his lips, “I missed you.” Those three words made Thomas’ heart flutter with bliss, as he chuckled in a breathy mess, “You did?” One of his hands was on the back of Newt’s neck, and the other on his back, trailing up and down his spine softly, and fingers barely touching the fabric.

Newt nodded and placed short, gentle and soft kisses on Thomas’ lips, “Kept thinking of you bloody cute face.” Thomas sighed from the feeling of Newt’s hot lips against his cold ones, and then smiled in comfort as he said, “Tell me what’s cute about my face.”

Thomas knew he sounded slightly egotistical at that moment, at least to his ears, but he wanted to hear Newt’s voice, only his voice, say those types of things to him. The Glue had moved down to Thomas’ neck, kissing and sucking bruises onto the front. He murmured, breathing hot breaths onto Thomas’ neck, “Well, about your brown eyes and your cute little nose and your lips.”

Thomas grinned playfully and gripped the back of Newt’s tank top as he kissed Newt’s ear, whispering, “Anything else?” He heard Newt groan, low and deep in his throat as he thrust his hips against Thomas’, “I’ll show you.”

Thomas gasped at the sudden hard contact of Newt’s cock through his jeans, and smirked confidently as he reconnected his mouth with Newt’s who soon pulled away again to unbutton Thomas’ own jeans and tugged them down to the ground.

Thomas opened his half-closed eyes to look around the dark alley, then down at Newt who was kneeling by his crotch. He felt his cheeks burn up as he hissed, “Newt, are you going to suck me off, like now?”

Thomas heard an ‘mmm’ come from Newt as he pulled his boxers down, leaving him completely exposed. Thomas opened his mouth to object due to the fact that they were in a back alley, and even though it was currently empty, anyone could just walk in on them. Suddenly, he felt Newt’s now warm lips on his cock and he instead lets out a loud moan.

Thomas felt his legs turn to mush, and was just about to slide down the wall when Newt hurriedly placed his hands on Thomas’ thighs to stop him from slipping and sliding around, while bobbing his head up and down on his cock.

Thomas moaned again, softer this time just in case any curious person came walking into the alley to check if that was a dying animal or something. He was taking big steps towards the cliff now, any moment he could just take one and he would fall over the edge again. Now, he had one hand covering his mouth to prevent him from making obscenely loud noises as Newt continued to tease his cock, the other pulling on the blonde’s hair.

Newt had magic lips, that were for sure. Thomas couldn’t take it anymore, and he dug his fingers into Newt’s hair and scalp as he fell over the edge, coming undone. Thomas leaned back against the wall as Newt stood up, wiping his mouth.

Thomas was panting and breathing hard, his heart pounding fast in his chest. He saw Newt smirk at him, and only then did Thomas realise that with all the pulling and tugging at Newt’s hair, he had messed it up from its original curls.

Newt followed Thomas’ gaze, and brought his hands up to his hair as he attempt to fix it back to how it was, using his fingers as a makeshift but awkward curler. Thomas yanked his boxers and jeans back up, and he watched Newt as he buttoned his jeans and the blonde’s attempts of being a hairdresser.

Thomas smiled gently and sighed at Newt’s struggles, and stepped forward to return his hair to what it looked like before Thomas had messed it up, when in reality he had no memory of how it looked like and just wanted to use it as an excuse to run his fingers through Newt’s soft hair again.

After a few seconds of randomly tugging and stroking his hair into places, Thomas stepped back slightly and Newt gave him a little smile while saying, “How do I look?” Thomas ran his eyes up and down Newt’s body, from his shoes back to his face. Newt’s face was slightly red, and his lips red. Thomas replied, “Respectable… you know for a stripper.”

Thomas thought he saw Newt’s face twitch a bit, but maybe it was just a trick of the dim lightning, and also because Newt was still smiling warmly at him, “What do you mean by that?”

Thomas shuffled closer towards Newt and held his hand in his own, “You look good, Newt. Really good.” As a small humble smile formed on Newt’s face, Thomas wanted to take his face in his hands and kiss him, but he knew if he did that it would be hard to actually leave him.

Newt’s cheeks had a deep blush to them as his eyes darted around quickly, “I have to get back to the club.” Thomas sub-consciously let go of Newt’s hand and stepped back again, tension forming in the air. He muttered, “Oh yeah, I’ll let you um, get back to work- Thanks for that…”

Newt smiled at Thomas again, but the brunette seemed to sense that happiness wasn’t the exact meaning behind that smile, “Anything time, Tommy.” The blonde leaned in and gave a final kiss to Thomas on his cheek before heading back into the club.

As Thomas watched him disappear into the glass doors, out of his reach again, he felt something boil in his stomach. Jealously.

He turned and walked away, back into his Jeep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and that friend who wrote this AU also wrote a spinoff to this actually, so should when this fic is done should I start another fic as a spinoff to this one? ((it'll be in a collection so))


	5. Chapter 5

It was half an hour since Thomas left the club when he ended up at Minho’s. His heart felt heavy, that anger still simmering in his stomach as he trudged up the stairs to his apartment. Thomas was not in the mood to play Mario Kart with Minho, but he had to accept if he hadn’t Minho would keep pestering about Newt.

Thomas sighed as he ended up in front of the front, door raising his hand to knock on the door. All he could think about Newt. His blonde hair. That smile that could cure cancer and end all wars. The way his eyes crinkled when he laughed.

Thomas was snapped out of his daydream when the door was suddenly flung open, revealing Minho, smiling. “Thomas, hey. You back from the club?” The Asian said, standing off to the side to make way for Thomas. The brunette shot a warning look at him and stepped inside, almost tripping over a plastic bottle.

Thomas let out an ‘oof’ and slumped onto the couch and Minho scuttled over to place the bottle on the coffee table before flopping down next to him, turning on the Wii U. The pair played Mario Kart for the next hour, Minho thankfully didn’t ask many questions about what went down at the club.

Thomas could feel Minho’s stare burning into the side of him, he felt the question before it actually left Minho’s mouth, “Hey, why are you so quiet? You should be punching me right now, considering how I just threw a red shell at you.”

Thomas’s eyes snapped back up to the screen to see his character falling off the track. He sighed and shook his head, those familiar brown eyes appearing in his mind, “No, it’s nothing.”

Minho paused the game and stared at him. Thomas gulped, he knew that stare. It was the stare when he knew something was up. “Hey, start the game-““It’s the stripper dude, isn’t it?”

Thomas’ heartbeat quickened at the reference to him. “His name is Newt,” Thomas snapped, “and yeah… I just thought about him, you know. Pleasing other people.” He didn’t mean to snap at his best friend, of course, he didn’t, but Newt was so much more than a stripper. Thomas just didn’t know what Newt was to him yet.

Minho nodded and then shrugged. He started a new race, “That’s his job, dude.” Thomas ran a hand through his mop of hair, “Yeah I know, but…” He groaned when he saw Minho’s kart shoot in front of his, snatching first place.

“But what?” Minho paused the race again, “He’s a stripper. His job is to get intimate with guys and girls. You’re not jealous, are you? You hardly know him.” His words struck Thomas. It was true he didn’t know much about Newt. He could always meet up with him and ask, but he was sure it was just going to end up just like how that night ended up.

Thomas eventually shook his head. He was tired and he didn’t want to talk about Newt at that moment. The brunette gestured for Minho to get back to the game, and he did, not before giving Thomas a suspicious look. Thomas was sure that he didn’t care a lot about Newt, but there was a nagging feeling at the back of his head that it wasn’t true.

Thomas didn’t get that much sleep that night.

He felt uncomfortable in every sleeping position he tried, and that ended up in a lot of twisting and turning throughout the night. It started when he was in bed, then he realised he hadn’t gotten a good night text from Newt.

It seemed stupid, of course, but he felt comfort in the blonde. It was like letting him know he cared about him. Thomas guessed it was still his shift at the club, and then the images came. Images of Newt with other guys or girls and doing the things he did to Thomas tormented Thomas.

He remembered the events earlier that night, a grin tugging at his lips when it was quickly replaced by an image of Newt in the back alley with another guy, kneeling down and doing the same things to him.

Thomas leaned on his side, realising that his cheeks were wet with tears. He felt stupid. It wasn’t his first time crying over someone, but it was his first time crying over someone he literally just met two days ago.

But it still hurt.

Thomas knew he was a smart guy, but he also knew that he was an idiot. A very dumb idiot. After many restless hours of turning and shifting in bed, he fell asleep, not noticing the buzz of his phone.

It wasn’t long until Thomas woke up, but when he did, he felt like utter shit. He groaned at the sunlight shining in his eyes and he sat up, rubbing them and yawning. Thomas reached over for his phone, and what he saw cheered him up slightly.

‘slow work day today. It was nice to see you earlier. Let's do that again sometime x’

A tiny smile spread across Thomas’s face, but soon disappeared and he sighed as those images of Newt with others came into his mind again. He placed his phone back on the bedside table without replying and got up to get ready to head over to Minho’s.

As Thomas drove to the apartment, he decided not to go back to the club, or maybe not even talk to Newt again. Thomas hated to admit it, but Minho was right, and it hurt.

“So,” Minho said, as he sat on the couch, reaching over to pass a Wii remote to Thomas, “are you still going to see him?” Thomas forced down the guilty feeling in his chest and shook his head, muttering a soft ‘no.’

Thomas felt a hard slap on his back from Minho and he chuckled weakly. It took him some time, a few days for Thomas to get back to normal, to his life without Newt, but in no time he was back to normal.

Thomas was coming back from one of the gaming sessions with Minho when he felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out, expecting a text from Minho or Alby or Gally, but what he read on the screen almost stopped his heart, ‘hey where were you these past few days?’

Thomas panicked. His heart was beating oddly fast and he threw his phone across the room. He knew that if he replied, Newt would reply with something flirty and cute and he would want to see him again, to feel how alive he felt when he was with the blonde, when he just managed to convince himself that he didn’t.

Thomas heard his phone buzz again, probably another text from Newt. That guy had to be a mind reader or something. Thomas groaned and strode over to where the phone was lying on the carpet, accidentally stubbing his toe on the leg of his couch.

Thomas kneeled over, cursing as he hobbled over and bent down, switching the phone off entirely.

 


	6. Chapter 6

For the next few days, Thomas stayed at home. Mainly to avoid Newt, and mainly because he was tired of the games Minho practically forced him to play. Staying at home and avoiding Newt were the easy parts. The hard part was the food.

It didn’t take long for the instant meals to run out, and soon there was nothing in Thomas’s fridge.

That’s how Thomas found himself, half-dragging himself and half-walking to the nearest grocery store. He needed some fresh air anyway, and the constant vibrations of his phone were starting to drive him stir crazy. It didn’t take a no-brainer to figure out who the texts and the occasional call were from.

Newt.

Thomas did not think of the blonde throughout the week, or at least he tried not to. Sometimes when he woke up, he would instinctively reach for his phone, expecting a good morning text from Newt. Or when he stared up at the ceiling as he lied in his bed, waiting for a good night text. Waiting, always waiting.

The thoughts continued as Thomas entered the shop and swung a basket from the trolley, aimlessly picking items and tossing them inside. Now, without video games to distract him, Thomas’s mind was filled with the same images of Newt with other men. He puckered his lips up in disgust as he brushed them away.

The brunette was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he did not seem to notice the blonde head in front of him as he proceeded to queue up at the cashier. By the time he noticed the familiar glow of the hair, it was too late.

“Shit.” Thomas muttered as the blonde turned, and his eyes widened. It was Newt.

The boy looked extremely different now that he wasn’t in his stripper get up, but instead he was wearing normal everyday clothes. The curly hairstyle that his hair was styled up in was gone, instead his golden locks hung normally from their roots. But Thomas could tell it was Newt from his eyes, and he was pretty sure Newt had recognised him too.

“Tommy? Oh… Hey.” Newt smiled warmly, his eyes crinkled at the sides just like they always did. Thomas felt about a billion butterflies in his stomach. That smile always made him feel reassured as if everything was going to be alright.

But right now it was the opposite of alright. Thomas had warning bells ringing and donging in his head and he grinned awkwardly, shuffling past Newt to pay at the counter. He knew it was slightly rude to cut his queue, but he would have murdered a man to get away from Newt at that moment.

Thomas basically snatched the plastic bag from the attendant and mumbled an apology before he bolted out of the store and onto the pavement, with Newt right on his tail. From quick glances over his shoulder, it was only then Thomas realised that Newt had a slight limp in his left leg, and thus the blonde was hobbling to catch up with him. It felt as if someone how punched Thomas’s gut, he wanted to turn around and pull Newt into his arms, but he knew if he did that a repeat of what had happened in the alley would happen and he didn’t want that.

Suddenly, Thomas heard a clamor of footsteps and felt a tap on his shoulder, his heart falling into a dark abyss as he heard Newt say, “Tommy?” Tommy. Of course, Newt had to give a stupid pet name to him.

Thomas stopped suddenly, and he heard an ‘oof’ come from behind him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before he turned around to face the boy. The brunette made eye contact with the blonde, who looked very, very different in his blue polo shirt and jeans.

The pair stared at each other and maintained the eye contact for a few seconds before Newt blinked and he said the words Thomas dreaded to hear, “Tommy… Why are you ignoring me?” His eyes were full of sadness and Thomas had to choke back a sob.

“I’m not ignoring you,” Thomas said as he looked at the dull grey colour of the pavement, it seemed very interesting at that moment, “I was just letting you do your job.” Thomas’s eyes flickered back up to Newt’s face, and his whole face spelt out ‘confusion’. The blonde was confused by why Thomas sounded so extremely bitter and sour at him, “Well you won’t interrupt me by actually replying to my texts.”

Whack. Another punch to the gut. Thomas nodded and raised his eyebrows, “Got it.” The tone of his voice sounded hurt, the opposite of what he wanted to seem like. Thomas shouldn’t care about Newt. He willed his feet to turn around and walk away, he really should because he can feel his heart fluttering and that was not a good sign. But they refused to budge.

It was silent for a few moments until Newt raised his hand to rub the back of his own neck and he asked, “So… Want to get some um, coffee?” He didn’t exactly know what to say or do, and Thomas didn’t either.

The alarm bells sounded in Thomas’s head again, and the voices in his mind were telling him no, that he should go back to Minho’s and play yet another round of Mario Kart with him, or at least get away from Newt because if he accepted it would end badly.

“Sure.” Thomas blurted out accidentally, and to recover from the shock and act nonchalant, shrugged and nodded reluctantly.

Newt could taste the tension in the air. Even if he had a sword with him and sliced through it, he wouldn’t be able to break it. And he hated that. Still, the blonde forced a smile and led Thomas to a nearby coffee shop.

Thomas followed behind the angel-like boy, his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his jeans. His eyes followed Newt’s back and the way it moved under the shirt, shoulder blades poking out every now and then. Before he knew it, his mind wandered to another area of his mind, where he started to think about R-rated things about what he would do to Newt and he snapped out of it, mentally punching himself.

Newt would never be his. He just had to get over it.

It didn’t take them long to finally run into a coffee shop, and Newt found a table outside for them to sit in. After hiding behind the menu and ordering, the pair settled into an awkward silence again, Thomas picking at the lint on his hoodie. Newt was annoyed, after all, he _was_ sucking the brunette’s dick just a few nights ago, and his reaction didn’t make any sense.

“Well,” Newt spoke, irritated from Thomas’s attitude at that minute, “I know something is up, don’t even deny it. Tell me what it is, was it something I did? Did I do something wrong while I was sucking you off in that alley, or was it after? Don’t just sit there and act like nothing bloody happened, Tommy.”

Thomas felt his face go red at the mention of that night. He felt stupid, he _was_ stupid. He liked Newt and hated him but he wanted to do things to him and hug him and hold him in his arms but he couldn’t. He managed to croak out, “No, Newt. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Then what is the bloody problem?” Newt started, Thomas’s stomach sinking as he heard his voice get louder slightly, “I thought maybe your phone died, but seeing how you bloody sprinted from the store as if you just won the lottery to get away from me just now made me realise that you’re avoiding me, aren’t you?” Thomas felt a thump on his heart as the anger on Newt’s face morphed into hurt.

“No, Newt. It’s not your fault, it’s mine-““Oh here we go,” Newt started up again, making Thomas jump back in his seat in shock, “the ‘it’s not you it’s me’ rubbish. We’re not even a bloody couple, Tommy.”

Thomas felt his face burn even redder, if that was even possible. It felt as if someone had dunked a whole bottle of extra hot peri-peri sauce on him, and he’s positive he looks like an actual red pepper now. Thomas gulped and shook his head hastily, “No, it really is my fault. Ever since you approached me at that dumb club I’ve been developing feelings for you and-“

It took Thomas a few seconds too late to realise that he talked far too much about his weird crush on Newt and he cupped his hand over his mouth, eyes wide with shock and absolute horror at what he said.

Newt’s eyes widened too, he opened his mouth to attempt to say something but he couldn’t. It was as if someone had pressed the ‘pause’ button on a remote control. It was that moment when their coffee decided to arrive. “I-“ Thomas tried to form a sentence but failed, and the only thing he could do was stare at Newt’s beautifully stunned face with sad eyes.

It took Newt a few minutes and a gulp of coffee before he said again, “Tommy, I-“ But Thomas cut him off, he didn’t want to listen to the actual rejection, even though he knew it in his heart, “Yeah, I know you don’t feel the same and it’s okay, you know. Totally okay.” But it was the exact opposite. Thomas could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes as he watched Newt shake his head and brought a hand up to his face while muttering, “Why did this happen…”

The tears were threatening to spill and Thomas knew if he sat there any longer he would burst into tears. He stood up suddenly, causing his chair to fall backwards, “I’ll um, get going now.”

Newt’s eyes snapped up to the brunette and he brought his hand away from his face and said in an almost pleading voice, “No, we have to discuss this-“ “No, I have to get back to my friend,” Thomas looked down at Newt, his vision clouded by watery tears, “see you, Newt.”

Thomas turned to walk away and heard the scraping of a chair behind him, and then suddenly Newt was standing beside him, his hand reaching out to hold his arm. Thomas scooted away and the blonde sighed and his hand lowered to his side, “Tommy, you can’t just run away. We have to discuss this.”

Thomas felt a sudden flare of anger, sadness and hurt all at once. He hated how Newt tried to act all understanding, as if he had just gotten a cut and it would all be fine if he pasted a Band-Aid over the wound, but it wasn’t that easy. “I made a mistake!” Thomas said, hands balled into fists at his sides, “Minho was right, you’re a stripper – you please tons of people for a living, not just me. You don’t care and neither should I. I’m sorry for what I said, but there’s nothing to discuss about us.” Thomas spat at the last word as if it was poison and wiped his eyes. He couldn’t take it for one more second and turned and walked away. He didn’t dare look back at Newt, afraid to see what his reaction was. He just kept going, walking.

Away from Newt.


	7. Chapter 7

Thomas felt weak. He didn’t like feeling weak. He wanted to feel strong like he was in control of everything, or like he knew exactly what was going on. Now, he didn’t know anything. Literally.

Thomas crashed on top of his bed, his hand reaching out to grab his pillow instinctively. He shoved his face in it and breathed slowly in and out. Thomas could feel the tears leaking out onto the material.

“What is wrong with me?” Thomas screamed into the blue pillow, muffling his voice along with the pain seeping out from it. He couldn’t get Newt’s face out of his head or the way his hair felt on his fingers or the way he made him feel so alive. His heart and basically his whole body were hurting.

The times they were together ran through like a movie in Thomas’ head and how he felt when Newt touched him made everything feel so much worse. It was stupid though. Thomas knew barely anything about the stripper but somehow, he felt so _right._

Everything felt perfect between the two of them. The way their lips connected like two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together and the way their bodies moulded one another- Stop.

Something in Thomas snapped. He felt a sudden rush of tears, and the pain in his chest just got worse. He sat up straight and brought the pillow to his chest, hugging it tightly as he screamed. And he kept screaming. Screaming and screaming. Crying and crying. Until the tears finally stopped and all that was left was that ache of sadness.

///

It was a few days later when Thomas found himself at Minho’s apartment again, playing that new Mario Kart game that was just released. Thomas knew that he should have been excited as Minho, considering how the latter was twisting and turning his hands along with the remote and shouting everything he won. But all the brunette could manage was a couple of small taps.

Thomas was just about to slam into a corner when Minho paused the game. The Asian turned towards him, “Okay dude, something’s up. Tell me.”

Thomas’ eyes flickered to him, “I don’t want to talk about it. Continue the race.” His eyes went back to the screen. He could still feel Minho’s hard eyes staring at him. “If you say so, dude. But you can talk to me anytime, okay?” Minho sighed and unpaused the game.

Thomas nodded and rubbed his lips together, “Good that.” That race, Minho had let Thomas win, and Thomas could tell Minho was doing it on purpose. It made him feel slightly better that his overly competitive friend would sacrifice a win (which he almost never does) to make him happy.

At the end of the grand Prix, Minho turned the console off and glanced over at Thomas while standing up and stretching, “Want to get out of here?” Thomas shrugged, screwing up his face as he raised his hands above his head, “I don’t know. It depends on where we are going.”

Minho went silent for a bit, his eyebrows were raised, obviously thinking. “We can grab a drink. You know, at a pub or something.” Thomas ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep breath. “Sure, whatever. It’ll be nice to get out of your grotty apartment.” He joked, earning a playful punch from Minho on the shoulder

The two of them headed out to walk to the nearest pub, which was also their most frequently visited one. Minho exchanged a few jokes with him, even gaining a laugh out of Thomas. He actually felt as if he would be able to enjoy himself tonight, hopefully, as the two of them ambled into their favourite watering ground.

The lighting was dim as usual, and Thomas sat on a bar stool, followed by Minho. The black haired boy laughed as he spun it around. He seemed drunk already, even though they hadn’t even ordered yet.

As Minho ordered for the both of them, Thomas surveyed the place. It was fairly crowded for a weekday, with men and women seated in the chairs at their tables. Thomas was grateful for the company of Minho, who could never shut up for even a second.

After drinking a few glasses, Thomas started to feel warm and fuzzy. If it wasn’t for the aching sadness in his chest that alcohol couldn’t get rid of, Thomas would have felt as if he was in heaven.

Thomas was laughing at something that Minho had said when the bell at the door dinged, and then it slammed shut. He turned to the sound to see a head of blonde hair that seemed to be glowing in the light.

The smile that was on Thomas’ face slowly fell when he saw the equally pained expression that Newt had. The pain came back with full force, causing his heart to wrench. He pulled his gaze away from Newt.

Minho looked at him in concern, noticing his suddenly downcast face, “Thomas? Dude, you okay?” Thomas shaked his head, he didn’t want to lie to Minho after all the boy had done for him that night. He motioned his head towards where Newt had been.

From the side of his eye, Thomas could see Minho glance at the door. He looked confused. “Blonde hair.” Thomas hissed, nodding at the entrance again.

Minho looked again, and Thomas could see Minho saw, from the way his eyes widened to the size of ping pong balls. The Asian lightly punched Thomas’ arm, “Dude! Isn’t he the…uh, what was he called- the Glue! Isn’t that him?” Thomas kept his eyes on his glass of drink and nodded sadly, not even daring to glance wherever Newt was now. “Don’t look now, but he’s looking at you.” He heard Minho whisper. His heart froze.

Thomas laughed nervously and frowned, “What? No, he isn’t. Don’t do this to me, Minho. We have to leave before-“

“Tommy?”

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, mostly because it's hot as hell and i'm having a mini writer's block. BUT i have decided to make this into a series since me and rosie (grantgustins on twitter. go follow her) did a spin off on this about their domestic lives. mostly one-shots.  
> ENJOY


	8. Chapter 8

Thomas was completely frozen. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. Bumping into Newt and causing all the feelings he felt for him to crash into him like waves with full force. Thomas didn’t want to turn around, not when he was trying to get over Newt. He didn’t need to see his beautiful face with his shining brown eyes or his cute button nose.

Out of the corner of his eye, Thomas could see Minho glancing at him before turning to Newt and saying, “Uh, he’s kinda out of it right now, dude. Best to, um, leave him alone.” But Newt didn’t move, he just stood there, well at least Thomas was pretty sure he was standing right behind him since he could feel Newt’s hot breath on the back of his neck. He shivered.

Thomas heard Newt say again, this time softly, “Tommy?” Then Minho’s hard and firm voice, “Dude, I told you to back off, didn’t I?” Thomas looked as Minho get off his feet and cross his arms, scowling at Newt. Thomas blinked and sucked in a deep breath, turning his neck just enough to see Newt.

Newt looked, to be honest, horrible. His hair was messy and he had dark bags under his eyes. He looked tired and hurt, his usual brown eyes a jet black. They looked empty. Thomas could see various hickeys under his collar which someone who wasn’t him must have put them there. He quickly turned his head back to the bar, he felt hurt and as if someone had punched him in the stomach. Thomas heard Newt’s pleading voice again, “Tommy? Please talk to me.”

Minho puffed his chest out and piped up again, “Didn’t you hear what I just said? He doesn’t want to talk-“

“It’s okay, I’ll talk,” Thomas muttered and got off his seat, turning to glare at Newt. His heart felt heavy and his tongue felt like lead. He knew he looked like absolute shit at that moment, with his red and puffy eyes, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything. “So?” He spat, his voice sounding venomous without meaning to.

Newt bit his lips and his eyes flickered between Thomas and Minho, “Can I speak to you without…your bodyguard here?” Thomas saw Minho open his mouth to most likely snap back at him, but Thomas nodded at him, “We’ll go outside.” As Thomas and Newt walked out of the bar, the brunette could feel Minho’s glare burning into his back.

As the pair trudged out into the cool air of the night, Thomas surveyed Newt’s face again. He seemed thinner than the last time Thomas saw him, and his cheekbones looked hollow. Thomas folded his arms to protect him from the cold and said, “What do you want? I’m listening.”

Newt looked at him sadly and took a deep breath, “Tommy, can we just-“ Thomas cut him off before he could say anything else, “What, my crush on you?”

“Yes…” Newt breathed out, maintaining eye contact with Thomas, “that…crush.” Thomas felt his blood boil and he balled his hands into fists to prevent himself from punching Newt, even though honestly, he would never, “What do you want me to say, Newt? That the times we’ve been together made me inexplicably happy? That when I think of you doing what we did to someone else, I feel an overwhelming surge of anger and hurt come over me?” Thomas heard his voice break, “What Newt, what do you want me to say?”

By the end of Thomas’ rant, Newt looked completely exhausted and hurt. He whispered, “Nothing, Tommy. I don’t want you to say anything.”

“I wish you’d never approached me at the club,” Thomas lied, stepping away from Newt slightly. “I? Approach _you?_ Wow, you’re bloody jacked in the head.” Newt laughed dryly, he was obviously hurt by Thomas’ words, “You approached me on stage.”

Thomas looked away from Newt’s face and felt his face burn hot despite the chilly air. He hated lying to Newt when all he wanted to do was wrap him in warm blankets and snuggle him tight to his chest. Thomas murmured bitterly, “Whatever.”

Newt sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair, causing it to stand up more. Thomas raised his eyebrows and brought his arms closer to his chest, waiting rather anxiously for the boy’s response. Newt looked right into Thomas’ eyes, “But Tommy, I don’t regret approaching you.”

Thomas’ pupils dilated and his heart skipped a beat, his heart rate quickening. “I saw you across the room and I’m glad you did.” Newt continued, his face still one of sadness. After seeing no movement from Thomas, a smile tugged at his lips and he stepped closer towards him, “So can we talk?”

Thomas could hear his heart beat in his ears and he gulped. Newt was so close to him, close enough to lean over and kiss him… He could only nod. Thomas watched as Newt rubbed those gorgeous lips of his together and he said, “I really like you too, Tommy.” Thomas thought his heart stopped beating for a second there.

Thomas squeezed his eyes shut, took hasty breathes and opened them again, “No, Newt, you don’t. You’re a stripper and-“

“So what if I’m a bloody stripper? What, am I not allowed to develop feelings for someone because my job is to show off my body and dance around a pole? Is that it, Tommy?”

Thomas’ eyes widened as he shook his head hastily. That was definitely not what he meant. Thomas continued, “No, no it’s not that. It’s just that…I’ll always have to wait for you while you do those things you did to me to someone else.”

“You don’t get it, Tommy. You never do.” Newt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I never do what I did with you to anyone. I don’t know what came over me. You compelled me, Tommy.”

Thomas’ heart was beating fast. Newt liked him. _Newt liked him._ He licked his dry lips and said softly, “So what should I do?”

Newt chuckled softly, “Stop saying such stupid stuff for starters.” Thomas saw his eyes flicker to his lips and back again. Thomas fought the urge to just grab Newt’s face and kiss him hard.

“Okay. And?”

Newt stepped closer to Thomas, he was all up in his face (literally), “Maybe step a little closer?”

Thomas felt that his already tight jeans were far too tight at his crotch area at that moment, standing still as Newt’s hot breath on him made his skin tingle.

“Come on, Tommy. Stand a bit closer will ya?” Newt whispered and smirked. Thomas felt his legs shuffle forward, much to his horror. He blinked. His heart was pumping hard and fast, it was a surprise that he did not collapse. His eyes met with Newt’s warm ones.

“Newt, I don’t-“

“Kiss me.” Newt interrupted, one of his hands raising up to trail his fingers along Thomas’ jawline. A million warnings blared in Thomas’ head, saying that this was a bad idea, that he should just punch Newt and run away, but he didn’t listen to a single one of them, still staring at the blonde in shock.

“Please Tommy, please. Kiss me.” Newt whispered again, this time leaning into Thomas. They were so close that if Thomas moved an inch his lips would be right on Newt’s plump ones.

So what if he’s a stripper? Why does that even matter? Thomas slowly closed his eyes and felt Newt’s grip on his jaw tighten, pulling him inwards. When their lips met, Thomas was absolutely sure that his heart would burst, right there and Newt would be covered in weird guck. Newt’s other hand was holding the back of Thomas’ head, lightly stroking his hair.

Thomas tilted his head, and smiled into the kiss. _Holy fucking shit, Newt was kissing him._ Thomas felt Newt wrap his hands around his waist, and pulled him closer. He felt so unusually happy, there was a fuzzy feeling building in his chest.

Thomas pressed his lips harder against Newt’s with every breath he exhaled, his hands gripping the blonde’s shirt to tug him closer against him if it was possible. They kissed for a good minute before they pulled away, slighting panting. Newt had a silly grin on his face, “Are we good?”

Thomas narrowed his eyes and let out a loud, happy laugh, “You’re ridiculous.” Newt’s eyes shone and he shrugged and kissed the tip of Thomas’ nose, “I try my best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoy this chapter hehe


	9. Chapter 9

If someone told Thomas a week ago that he would be kissing Newt, he probably would have laughed in their face and threw them off a building. But now, it was happening, _for real._ Thomas was kissing Newt, _his_ Newt, and to make things better Newt liked him back. Knowing that he was the only one to interest Newt, at first sight, made him smile. All he wanted to do was snuggle up with him in a warm, cosy bed, and talk to him. Equally interesting things were happening at that second though.

The two of them were hugging in the middle of the walkway, with Thomas giggling and Newt nuzzling his face into the crook of Thomas’ neck while gripping the back of his jacket tightly.

Thomas literally couldn’t stop smiling. No matter how much his cheekbones ached or how much he tried to stop, he just couldn’t. Thomas pressed a soft kiss to the side of Newt’s neck before pulling back, “We should go.”

Newt sniffed and leaned in slightly to talk into Thomas’ ear, taking the lobe of his right ear between his teeth slightly, “Where to?” Thomas shivered as Newt’s hot breath blew on his neck. He shrugged, “Where do you wanna go?” Newt turned and shrugged, taking Thomas’ hand into his own, “Anywhere is fine. I just want to be with you.”

 _Oh God._ He was holding hands with Newt. _He was holding hands with Newt._ After letting the excitement wash over him, Thomas replied, “Let’s walk and see where we end up.” Newt nodded, and a split second later he giggled, head slightly bent down, eyes crinkling up. Holy shit, Thomas felt a warm feeling bloom in his chest.

After they were out of the vicinity of the pub and after making sure that Minho did not notice that they had left, Thomas spoke, “So, did you follow me here tonight or was it just a coincidence?”

Newt leaned on Thomas’ shoulder and the latter felt him run his thumb over his skin, “Not exactly. I’m a regular customer of that pub so…” Thomas let out a disbelieving laugh before they both went quiet, enjoying the comfortable silence.

“What about, uh,” Thomas coughed, “work tonight?” Newt had told him in a text that he pretty much worked every weeknight. Thomas looked over at Newt, who was looking down at the ground. The blonde whispered, “I skipped work today.”

Thomas stopped in his tracks and stared at Newt in surprise, “Really?” Newt turned to face Thomas and he nodded, giving him a tiny smile. “I’ve actually been skipping work for the past few days.” He admitted, and his hands went to pull down the collar of his shirt to show the hickeys Thomas had seen earlier, “knowing that these weren’t left by you was killing me, and I didn’t exactly know why, until you said what you did at the café. After that, you completely took over my mind, Tommy.”

Thomas felt his blood start to boil at the sight of the harsh looking hickeys at the base of Newt’s neck and he blurted out, “You can have some left by me, if you want.” Thomas saw Newt’s breath catch as the words left his mouth, and he watched as he saw the Adam’s apple in his bruise-covered throat bob, drawing him in.

Thomas had a cheeky smirk on his face as he continued, “So? What’s your answer?” He wriggled his eyebrows. Newt turned his head to make eye contact with Thomas as a grin spread across his lips.

Thomas took tiny steps closer, sighing lovingly at Newt as his fingers played with Newt’s hair, twirling and twisting. Newt’s arm wrapped around Thomas’ waist as his cheeks turned a rosy red, “You’re bloody irresistible when you do that face, yes.”

Thomas beamed at Newt and leaned in, so close that their foreheads were touching. Newt let out a deep breath as Thomas’ lips began kissing the side of his mouth, “Not here…” Thomas felt his pulse quickening as Newt’s wonderful accent sent shivers to his bones, he felt Newt’s eyelashes against his skin. “Well of course not,” Thomas smirked and wrapped his arms around Newt’s waist just like how the latter had his, “let’s just stay here for a while.”

They had ended up strolling to a deck overlooking the sea, and the couple stood there for a few minutes, the only sound was the crashing of the waves. “Since when were you the dominant type?” Newt whispered and closed his eyes, he could feel Thomas’ big hands enclosed on his back.

Thomas chuckled, deep and low as he shrugged, “There are a lot of things that you don’t know about me, Newt.” The blonde opened his eyes again, pressing a kiss to the corner of Thomas’ smirk on his lips.

“You’re not gonna get jealous and ignore me again after this, are you? I can’t handle people leaving me, Tommy.” Newt said loudly over the loud rolling of the waves, his finger running through the strands of hair at the nape of Thomas’ neck.

Thomas immediately shook his head, the sea wind messing up his hair, “No I won’t. You’re mine now.” He was about to kiss Newt’s forehead when the latter walked backwards, teasing him, “Who said I’m yours? You don’t have any proof of that. There is no property stamp on my _body_ that says I’m bound to you.” Newt gestured to the bruises that covered his neck and walked away from Thomas and back to the street pavement.

It took Thomas only a few seconds to find out what Newt meant (surprisingly), and he ran to catch up with the glowing blonde head in front of him, grabbing his arm gently to spin him around.

Newt craned his neck to look at the brunette as he spun around in a circle before walking out onto the deserted road and shouting, “You state the destination and I’m yours, Tommy. I’m all bloody yours.”

Newt turned to Thomas who was still standing in shock a few meters away from him. Thomas loved how lively and happy Newt looked, his bright eyes shining and his eyes crinkled up at the sides. He was beautiful. Thomas giggled and rushed forward again, wrapping his arms around Newt’s hips and lifting him up from the ground before placing him back down again. He winked, “How about my place?”

Newt raised his eyebrows, which Thomas took as an agreement. He pulled Newt into a tight embrace, the pair walking and spinning around in a circle like this for a few minutes until they walked away.

///

When they stepped into the small apartment, it was only then Thomas realised that it looked like an actual pigsty. An empty pizza box was dumped on the coffee table, along with multiple cans of soda surrounding it. Along with that mess, he had empty containers of Chinese takeout dumped on the couch, which also had his clothes thrown on it.

Thomas apologised for the mess, almost rolling on a can of Coke, which was followed by stumbling over his bag thrown onto the floor. “It’s okay.” Newt said and shrugged, an amused smile on his face as he watched Thomas hastily throw the food containers into the trash bin.

As Thomas fussed over how the bin was overflowing, Newt looked at the various photos of Thomas and Minho, along with some other people that he didn’t recognise, which was messily tacked onto the wall. He was snapped out of his daze when he heard Thomas swearing under his breath as he slammed the bin shut.

“Tommy, stop. It’s fine.” Newt convinced Thomas as he crossed his arms, “It’s no worse than my apartment.” Thomas turned to see Newt standing there, smiling. That grin sent a wave of reassurance through Thomas, as if everything was okay. Thomas welcomed Newt further into the apartment, feeling his whole face and neck turned red as Newt opened the door to his bedroom.

His bedroom, like his living room, was littered with clothes and various cans of drinks and water bottles. As the two of them stepped into the room, Thomas chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Welcome to my humble abode.” Newt remained quiet, which made Thomas feel nervous.

He didn’t even know why he felt so anxious. He was sure that Newt wouldn’t leave him over the state of his apartment or bedroom, right?

Thomas came to stand beside Newt as the blonde examined one photo of him and his family at an airport, a tearful smile appearing on Thomas’ before he shook it off and swallowed. Newt pointed at him in the photo and giggled softly, “Nice haircut.” The photo had been taken a few years ago, when Thomas still had that buzz cut of his.

Thomas rubbed his chin, then the back of his neck again, he folded his arms across his chest, “Yeah, my mum cut my hair that year. Not one of my best looks, my hair has never really been good.” He chuckled embarrassingly.

Newt stood up straight and ruffled Thomas’ hair, grinning adorably at him, “Your hair is sexy.”

“Nah, it’s choppy and it sticks up in all the wrong places no matter how much hair gel I used.” Thomas wrinkled his nose and stared at Newt as he twirled his brown hair in between his fingers.

“At least it isn’t like mine. It’s too dry and plain and I don’t even have any time to style it.”

Thomas let out a laugh of disbelief, “You have got to be kidding me. Your hair is, like, made out of _gold_.” Newt inched closer to him as he spoke, and Thomas, feeling as if he was the luckiest person in the world, followed him. He continued, “It’s true.”

“Wow, I’ve never had anyone talk about my hair with such enthusiasm before.” Newt chuckled, biting his lips as he looked at Thomas, “I like it when I can run my fingers through your hair and the way it feels as I pull you closer to me.”

Thomas’ breath hitched, and his heart rate quickened as he moved closer, his forehead barely touching Newt’s, “Maybe you can do that right now.”

Newt pressed a quick kiss to Thomas’ dry lips and he whispered, “I’d like that.” At that, Thomas’ feet moved forward again, and he held Newt’s jaw as his mouth collided with Newt’s, his other hand tangling in his shaggy locks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise chapter bc i felt unusually creative today. enjoy!!


	10. Chapter 10

Newt’s lips were intoxicating, Thomas decided. He simply couldn’t resist those perfect pink lips, or his chocolate brown eyes, or his angelic golden hair, or maybe just Newt in general. The way his lips moved against his own made Thomas want to take Newt right there and then, but it was too soon, far too soon despite the fact that Newt _had_ given him a blowjob on the first day they met.

Thomas felt Newt’s (big) hands settle on his waist, steering him towards his bed. Thomas let himself fall onto the haphazard mess of his unmade sheets, Newt practically ripping the buttons of the brunette’s shirt before looming over Thomas on the bed, straddling him. They reconnected their mouths hungrily, Newt tilting his head just right so that they fit.

Thomas whimpered softly into the kiss as his hands searched for the base of Newt’s shirt. When he did find it, he pulled it over Newt’s head, the latter pulling away for a second to fling it somewhere in the room before leaning back down to Thomas’ mouth.

Newt had the upper hand for about a few more moments when Thomas suddenly flipped them over, removing his shirt and throwing it on the floor. He saw Newt lick his lips and Thomas leaned down and kissed his neck, leaving hickeys there just like he said he would.

Newt let out a low groan and Thomas pulled away, staring at him in awe. Newt looked absolutely beautiful, with his head thrown back and red marks already appearing on his pale skin. Thomas had adrenaline pumping through his veins as he attached his lips back to Newt’s neck again, sucking and biting earnestly.

Newt groaned again, running his hands through Thomas’ hair while thrusting his hips up to meet with Thomas’ hard-on, smirking when he felt the boy moan against his neck. Thomas dragged his tongue over some of the hickeys, nipping and kissing them before going to kiss Newt once more, but stops just before touching his lips, staring at Newt lovingly.

The couple maintained the eye contact for a few seconds until Newt burst out in giggles, “Aw come on, Tommy. Just kiss me.”

Thomas smiled and kissed the tip of Newt’s nose, shaking his head, “I’m enjoying staring at you too much.” Newt truly was beautiful, from his gorgeous hair to his eyes, to his now swollen lips to the bottom of his toes. He leaned in again and placed small kisses that got bigger each time, on his jaw, then his mouth, slowly kissing Newt.

When Thomas broke away again, Newt moaned, biting his lips and thrusting his hips up again, “Please, Tommy. Please. Stop teasing.”

Thomas chuckled and shook his head, “Aww, is little Newtie begging?”

“I wouldn’t be if you’d just shut up and kiss me like a good boy.”

Thomas felt his heart beat so fast in his chest at Newt’s words that it was almost painful. The way Newt looked at him set him on fire inside, making him feel so awake and alive. All he wanted to do was to kiss the blonde forever.

Finally, Thomas slowly but gently pressed his lips against Newt’s pink ones, running his hands up and down Newt’s icy sides, trailing softly. He felt Newt grin and mutter a ‘that’s more like it’ against his lips, one hand entwined in Thomas’ brown hair and the other was clawing at his back in a hot mess.

Thomas whimpered softly as he felt Newt’s fingernails run down his back, most likely leaving bright red marks all over him. He pulled away from Newt to fumble at his belt, before kicking his jeans off, Newt doing the same.

Soon, they’re both laying on top of each other in their boxers, Thomas kissing down Newt’s chest with a sudden spurt of confidence. Newt arched his back and groaned, then he said shakily, “When did you get so dominant, Tommy?”

“Since I saw all these hickeys covering your body that I didn’t place there,” Thomas growled, muttering each word between kisses around Newt’s chest. Newt chuckled lightly as Thomas sucked a hickey there, then he lifted his head up and a pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

Thomas held the back of Newt’s head and deepened the kiss, murmuring, “I was jealous.”

Newt responded enthusiastically, biting at Thomas’ lips and running his tongue over them while saying, “I know, and I’m sorry.”

Thomas breathed a slight moan into Newt’s mouth, making the blonde feel even more hot and flustered. “It was the worst mistake going along with my friends to the club that night.” Thomas teased through loud kisses and grinding of his hips against Newt.

Newt groaned in pleasure as he shot back, “Sure it was. Then it was a big mistake to agree to be the special act of the night.”

“It wasn’t even enjoyable, having your hands all over me and my dick in your mouth.” The pair rolled over and kissed hard, causing Newt to be on top this time.

Panting, Newt said, “I didn’t even feel satisfied at all, me grinding on you.”

“I hated the way you made me feel. I hate it when you call me ‘Tommy’.” Thomas gasped and arched his back as their crotches rubbed together, hard, causing friction between them.

“Tommy…” Newt moaned teasingly, hands on Thomas’ chest, looking at him to see his reaction to the nickname being said that way. Thomas threw his head back slightly, eyes closed and his neck exposed long enough for Newt to secure his lips against it.

Thomas gasped and moaned loudly, tilting his neck to the side to give Newt better access, who was now kissing the skin right below Thomas’ jawline. Newt definitely had magical lips or at least plump irresistible ones. The blonde kissed his bobbing Adam’s apple, smirking as his hands explored the lower regions of Thomas’ body.

Thomas whimpered as he felt Newt’s hot lips disappear from his neck, and he looked down to see his hands on the strap of his boxers, smirking teasingly at him. Thomas grabbed his hand before Newt could pull them down, and at that moment, he flipped them over and it was him in control again of a clearly very aroused Newt, his hand palming where Newt’s erection sat in his boxers.

Newt whimpered softly, determined not to show his weakness as he thrust into Thomas’ hand, “Tommy... Can you hurry up?” Thomas shook his head and slowly kissed down Newt’s stomach, the moans and groans Newt was making were like music to Thomas’ ears as he stopped at his boxers, placing the mouth over the fabric where Newt’s cock sat.

By that time, Newt was breathing in and out slowly, trying to conceal his moans, “Tommy… I swear to god if you don’t stop teasing… I’ll k-kick you out.”

Thomas laughed, his mouth still against Newt’s boxers and blowing hot air on it, “You realise this is my apartment, don’t you?” He looked up at Newt’s flushed face and his shiny brown eyes and he gave in, pulling down his boxers so that Newt’s cock was exposed.

Thomas heard Newt hiss and felt his hips jerk again when the latter felt no movement from him. “Tommy…” Thomas, not being very knowledgeable in this department, cautiously took Newt in his hand, earning a groan from the blonde. He looked up to see Newt’s head thrown back, neck exposed. Thomas trailed his grip up and down slowly, Newt moaning and making sounds Thomas never thought would sound sexy, but did when it came from him.

Thomas felt fingers pull on his hair as he quickened his pace, looking up to make eye contact with Newt. The blonde’s eyes were filled with lust, he was biting down on his lips hard, to prevent sounds from escaping. Thomas giggled and smirked, “Come on, Newt… Scream for me.”

Newt adamantly shook his head, and Thomas moved closer to Newt’s cock, so that his mouth was around the tip. Newt gasped and thrust his hips up again, gripping Thomas’ hair, “Tommy… Please…” Thomas grinned playfully up at Newt as he stayed there, teasing him.

Thomas took him further into his mouth, trying to avoid the use of teeth as he started moving up and down just like how Newt did during the first time they met. Thomas heard Newt whimper, then his hips jerked up again.

As Newt thrust up into Thomas, the brunette pulled away slightly before going back down, gripping Newt’s waist so tightly that he was sure that alongside with the hickies he had left, there would be bruises there too.

Newt’s groans and moans were getting louder as Thomas continued to suck him off, his hands tangled in his brown hair, head thrown back. At the bedside table, Thomas’ phone sounded his One Direction ringtone (which was only for whenever Minho called).

Crap.


	11. Chapter 11

All was well. Thomas had bumped into Newt, the Newt told him that he liked him back, and now they were on Thomas' bed, the brunet giving the blond a blowjob. 

Until Minho  _had_ to call at that specific time. 

The boy had some sort of body clock inside of him, that basically rang when Thomas was either busy or jacking off or sometimes maybe both at the same time. Now, Thomas was both, and not only that, he was giving the guy he liked a lot a blowjob.  _Definitely_ the wrong timing.

Thomas was frozen in his position, which was Newt's cock in his mouth, eyes wide with his cheeks hollowed out. He was about to lift his head up when Newt's hand landed on his head, "Please ignore it, Tommy... God, I'm so close..." Thomas' eyes flickered to his vibrating phone, then back to Newt who had his head thrown back, exposing his neck. He gave the phone an apologetic look as if to say sorry to Minho through his brainwaves before he quickened his pace in bobbing his head and sucking, causing Newt to moan again.

Thomas tried to block out the constant ringing of his phone and One Direction's repeated singing of 'That's what makes you beautiful!'  as he continued to please Newt, his mouth working faster and wetter for the next few moments until Newt let out a final moan and came, panting heavily. Thomas sat back up and swallowed, wiping his lips and smiled at Newt, just like how the latter did at the club.

Newt laid still on Thomas' bed, breathing in and out slowly as Thomas admired him. His messy blond hair, his lips, his bruise covered neck and his lean chest. Newt was beautiful, that was what he was. Thomas let his eyes cast over Newt until his ringtone of his mobile got too unbearable to ignore. How many times had he looped the same line over and over? Thomas knew he had to do something about his own...uh, predicament, but he couldn't take the noise.

Newt reached over to grab his boxers from the floor and nodded at Thomas' phone, "You better get that." Thomas looked at Newt who had turned away to pull his shirt over his head, he looked slightly hurt. Thomas' heart fell as he bit his lips and returned his attention to the caller ID on the screen, which confirmed that it was Minho who was calling. Thomas glanced at Newt again, who was fully dressed, "It's Minho, I'll make it short." He pressed the 'accept' button and put the phone to his ear, fidgeting on the spot.

"Dude, are you okay? Where are you? Did you go home or something? What did you do with the Glue dude?"

"Um," Thomas looked over his shoulder at Newt, "He left the bar. I, uh, he left the bar. Not with me. Alone, yes."

Thomas could literally feel Minho roll his eyes on the other side, "Good. I don't want you to mess with people that hurt you. Anyways, you coming over to play tomorrow?"

"Possibly." Thomas dragged out the word, "Look, bro, I really have to uh, clean my room. I'll see you soon." As he heard Minho start up again, he hung up quickly. Thomas turned to face Newt with apologetic eyes, the mood in the room had deflated. 

Newt stared at the ground with sad eyes, he quietly said, "Why didn't you tell him about me?" Thomas was at lost for words, he didn't expect that to be the first thing Newt said, after all that had happened between them. 

Thomas dumped his phone back on the bedside table, sighing as he replied, "He was the one trying to convince me that this," He gestured to the pair of them, "was a bad move. And he doesn't like to be wrong." Newt's eyes flickered away from Thomas' face, his expression was unreadable.

The two were silent for a few seconds until Newt spoke and looked back up at Thomas, "Then do you think this is a bad move? Us?" 

Thomas frowned at Newt's words, he had completely gotten the wrong end of the stick, "Are you kidding me? I thought that the whole time I was trying to stay away: were we at any point a good idea?" Newt stared at Thomas with intrigue and he continued, "Tonight confirmed for me that I should never have tried to get over whatever this is."

A smile slowly spread across Newt's lips as he jumped off the bed, standing up to walk in front of Thomas, "Me too." Thomas grinned as his face came close to his, and he stared at the blond's lips. "Want me to help you with that?" Newt asked, pointing towards the still apparent problem in Thomas' boxers.

Thomas followed Newt's gaze and felt his face turn red as he looked back up at him, "Well..." Newt tilted his head to the side, allowing the newly formed bruises to be in plain sight. Thomas bit his lip as he eyed them and swallowed as Newt edged ever closer to him, lowering his head slowly. Thomas let out a deep breath as he quickly sat on his bed, Newt kneeling in front of him and smirking.

"Newt, please... Or I'll do it myself." The stripper shook his head and lowered it, fingers pulling at the waistband of Thomas' boxers. Thomas held his breath as Newt pulled it down at the pace of a snail, so slow that it was painful. Thomas was possibly more hard than he was than a few minutes ago and extremely aroused, he needed Newt to stop fooling around.

Finally, after a lot of whining from Thomas, Newt pulled the boxers off fully and tossed it behind him, leaning in and smirking up at Thomas. Thomas sat back, his arms supporting him on the bed as Newt took Thomas into his familiar mouth. Thomas thrust his hips up and groaned as Newt began to bob his head up and down, one hand tangled in the blond hair, pulling on it lightly.

"Fuck, Newt!" Thomas said through stifled and breathy moans, "You're so hot." He felt his whole body flush as if a fire was lit inside of him, Newt sucking on him hard. Thomas heard and felt Newt mutter something with him still in his mouth, causing him to moan yet again. Newt proceeded to remove Thomas' cock from his mouth, pressing kisses along the side, a new sudden rush of pleasure overwhelming him.

Newt massaged Thomas' waist with his thumbs as he took his head into his mouth again, just in time for Thomas to let out a loud groan of pleasure as he came, breathing heavily as he flopped backwards onto his bed. It was only then he heard the loud knocking at the front door.

Newt stood up and glanced at Thomas in confusion and asked, "Are you expecting anyone?" Thomas shook his head and ran to wear his boxers before he walked to his front door and peeped through the peephole.

It was Minho, along with Teresa and Brenda.

 _Of course it was._  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry for the lack of updates for the past few weeks (?), school just ended and so i had a ton of assignments to hand in for my report. i hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as this is the second last one. the next chapter will be the last chapter :-)
> 
> please follow me and my friend who wrote this au on twitter at @KlLLZONES (the i is a lowercase L) and @grantgustins :-))


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter! i almost broke my spine when writing this

Minho and the gang had this weird thing with turning up at the wrong timing. Like when Thomas was fourteen and was still insanely straight, and he had brought home this awesome girl in his English class. He and she were, um, getting it on when Minho along with Teresa and Brenda barged into his room, practically demanding him to play the new Mario Party with them. They didn’t even take notice of Thomas and the girl in a compromising position on his bed. They even offered her to play it with them. The audacity.

Now, it was almost exactly the same situation, except that he was with a male, and they were both in their underwear. Thomas didn’t realise that he was staring into the peephole for a full minute until Newt nudged him, “Who is it?”

Thomas looked over at him and whispered, as if the door was paper thin, “That friend and some others.” Newt bit his lips at his response, the two standing there in only their boxers. Thomas sighed and rested his forehead on the door, then rolled his eyes when he heard Teresa yodel his name.

Newt folded his arms and leaned against the wall, nodding at the door while saying, “So Tommy, what are you gonna do?” He raised his eyebrows amusingly at Thomas’ half-nakedness, and at his boxers.

Thomas placed his hand on the door knob and waited. “Do you want me to, you know, hide?” Newt spoke up again, trying to hide the hurt behind the firmness of his voice. Thomas glanced at Newt. Hurt was written all over his face, but he couldn’t blame him. He nodded.

Newt gave Thomas a small nod of his head before retreating back to the bedroom, closing the door shut. It’s not that Thomas was ashamed of him, but he knew Minho would jump on him when he discovered that he had lied to him. Thomas took a deep breath and opened the door.

The first to greet him was Minho, “Yo dude! We decided to come over and- WHY ARE YOU IN YOUR UNDERWEAR?” Thomas looked down at his boxers and flushed a deep red. He had completely forgotten to chance in the moment of panic. “Uh, it’s my apartment and I can walk around in my underwear if I want?”

Minho raised his eyebrows suspiciously, “I texted you that we were coming like, three minutes ago.” Thomas rubbed the back of his head, “Oh? Did you?” He had no excuses in mind. Luckily, Brenda saved him. “So we thought we’d come cheer you up. We bought drinks!” Teresa held up one of the bottles and Brenda motioned towards it.

Thomas laughed nervously as he put on a fake smile, “Thanks, guys… But I’m sort of feeling unwell, tonight is not the night, my friends.” The trio gave each other weird looks and Thomas called that as his cue to shut the door.

Just as he was swinging the door shut, Minho placed a firm hand on the frame. “See, this is what I was talking about. He’s totally acting strange.” The girls hummed in agreement and nodded their heads, looking at Thomas.

Panic flared in Thomas’ chest. He retorted back, “I’m not acting strange, I’m just sick.” He made another attempt to close the door but failed again as Minho refused to let his hand off the door. “Then we’ll take care of you.” At that, the three of them pushed past Thomas and into his apartment, looking around and tsk-ing at the mess. Thomas was horrified.

He barely had any time to react when they were all lying on his couch, taking out the bottles of beer from the plastic bag. Thomas quickly looked at the door of his bedroom, trying to think of a way to get them out of his apartment so he could talk to Newt. But Minho caught him lingering and called him over, “Thomas! Whatcha looking at? Get over here, will ya?” Thomas tossed a final look at the door before hurrying over to sit on the couch.

He took a seat at the end of it, feeling embarrassed and awkward as he sat there with only his underwear on, and three sets of eyes staring at him. Teresa broke the silence by coughing, “Hey Tom? Maybe you should put some clothes on.”

Thomas was grateful at this chance to go into his room and he nodded, “Ah! Yes, of course. I’ll go put some on.” As he stood up, Brenda caught hold of his arm and pulled him down closer to her, “Thomas? Are those bruises on your neck?”

Thomas froze in his position, remembering the million hickeys Newt had left almost everywhere on his body. He acted dumb, “Bruises? What bruises?” Brenda turned to look around at the others as they peered closer to see. Thomas pulled away from Brenda’s grip and he felt his face heat up.

Minho narrowed his eyes as he moved closer to Thomas, “Earlier at the pub today you didn’t have those.” Thomas knew that Minho had already connected all of the dots together, he was smart. But he still continued to act, “I told you, I’m sick.” Thomas fake coughed and backed away slowly to the entrance of his room, “I’ll go put some clothes on.”

Minho’s eyes flickered from Thomas to the door and he had it all figured out. “Wait a second.” He muttered and strode towards his room, hand resting on the door handle.

“No! Wait!” Thomas shouted and sprang onto his best friend as the elder boy turned the handle and flung the door open. “What the fuck?” He heard Minho say and groaned when he heard Newt say at the same time, “Tommy?”

Thomas ran his hand through his hair as he stepped in front of Minho. Newt was sat on the bed, now staring at the pair of them confusingly as the girls’ voices rang out from the lounge, asking what happened. Minho looked at Thomas and hissed at him, “Isn’t he the stripper I specifically told you to stay away from?”

Thomas glanced back at Newt, who was now slipping his shirt back over his head, then he returned his gaze to Minho. He didn’t have an answer and the sinking feeling in his gut got worse when Teresa and Brenda arrived behind Minho.

Teresa said to Thomas, “Tom! You didn’t tell us that you got a boyfriend!” Minho glared at her, a sign for her to shut up and not say anything. “He’s not-” Thomas started but then stopped himself. What was Newt? Still just a fling? Or something more? He shook his head, “You guys need to leave.”

Minho frowned at Thomas and spoke, “You lied to me.” He seemed more disappointed than angry. Thomas sighed and ran a hand over his face, “I know and I’m sorry. Can you all please leave?”

Minho let out a breath in disbelief and shook his head, “Fine. But don’t think this is done talking about.” They held eye contact for a few seconds before he turned around and marched for the door, Teresa and Brenda giving Thomas sympathetic looks before they followed.

When Thomas was sure that all of them was out of his apartment, he turned to see Newt, whose eyes were filled with something that was a mix of hurt, sadness and anger. Thomas swore under his breath and closed the door before going to sit beside him, “I’m sorry about that.”

Newt was silent for a moment until he said softly, “Why did you say I wasn’t your boyfriend?” His voice cracked on the last word and he blinked back his tears rapidly. Thomas’ heart broke, and he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He watched as Newt took deep breaths, wiping his eyes.

Newt suddenly stood up, facing Thomas as he spoke, “Was this all just a fling to you? Again?”

“No! Newt, definitely not!” Thomas stood up and looked into the blond’s eyes, “We just never discussed what we wanted all of this to be.” Newt’s stare was still harsh and watery.

A single tear slipped from Newt’s eyes and he hastily wiped it away, “Then what do you want us to be?” Thomas’ face became distraught at the sight of Newt crying. The boy always seemed so happy, and he hurt him. Thomas stepped closer, both of his hands holding Newt’s face. As Newt looked up at him, he tried to smile, “I don’t want to be away from you ever again.”

Newt managed a grin, even though it was a weak one. He glanced at the spot that Minho and the others were a few minutes ago, and he said, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Thomas used his thumb to wipe away Newt’s drying tears on his cheeks and he shrugged, “We could make this official. Go on dates, hold hands, show off to everyone that we’re together. If that’s what you want.”

“But what about your friends? Especially that buff one. He looks like he can beat me into a pulp.”

“Minho won’t do anything,” Thomas reassured him, “he doesn’t dislike you. He dislikes the fact that he was wrong about this.”

Finally, Newt smiled. A real smile, one that lit his eyes up. “Then I would love that.” He whispered and wrapped his arms around Thomas’ waist. As the couple held each other, Newt said, “I quit my job tonight. That’s why I was at the pub.”

Thomas leaned back to see Newt’s sparkly eyes looking at him and he raised his eyebrows in surprise, “Really? Why did you?”

“Ever since you came to the club, every guy that I worked with made me feel worse and worse until I realised that I didn’t want to be just some plaything to them. I wanted something real, and in that profession I couldn’t have that.” Newt placed a kiss to Thomas’ temple and sighed, breathing in the scent of Thomas’ tangled and messy hair.

Thomas’ giggled and nuzzled his face into Newt’s neck. He heard Newt say, “Make that voice again.” Thomas looked up in confusion, “What noise?” Newt grinned at him, “The giggle.”

Thomas scrunched up his face, embarrassed, “No no, my laugh is horrible. Please forget that you ever heard that.” Newt laughed and kissed the tip of Thomas’ nose, “No it isn’t. It’s like...fluffy clouds.”

“Clouds?” Thomas raised his eyebrows, giggling and he quickly clasped a hand to his mouth. Newt smiled brightly at it. He glanced outside, it was dark. He looked back at Thomas and nudged him, “Wanna go to bed?”

Thomas looked surprised, “You wanna stay? With me? For the night?” The blond boy nodded slowly as if it was an obvious answer to him, “Only if that’s okay…”

Thomas had a huge grin plastered onto his face, “Of course it’s okay.” He tugged at Newt’s shirt, “Do you need clothes, or…” Thomas watched as Newt bowed his head, giggling, “I usually sleep shirtless, but if that’s a problem…”

“Why in the world would it be a problem?” Thomas said as he hopped into his bed and waited for Newt, who went to turn off the light, to join him. Thomas shuffled over as Newt climbed in next to him, pulling the covers up to his chest. “Does this mean that we’re boyfriends now?” Newt asked, a small smile on his face as he laid on his side, staring at Thomas with adoring eyes.

Thomas accidentally let out one of his giggles as he leaned over to kiss Newt, “Of course.”

“Partners in crime sounds good. Although it kind of suggests what we’re doing is a crime.” Newt smiled against Thomas’ lips, “And the only crime you’ve committed is stealing my heart.”

At that, Thomas completely bursted out in laughter as he rolled over ton side. Newt blinked and wrapped his arms around Thomas’ waist, “Hmm, what’s so funny?” Thomas covered his face with his hands as he continued to laugh, “I can’t believe you just said that.” He felt Newt place soft kisses on the back of his hands.

Newt thought for a few seconds before he groaned, “Actually, I can’t believe I said that either.” Thomas giggled again and murmured, “You’re adorable.”

Newt watched Thomas as he continued to laugh and his attempts to stop. It took a few minutes to calm himself down and Thomas placed his hand on top of Newt’s.

They laid there for a minute, just staring and admiring each other in silence. Newt whispered, “Good night, Tommy.” Thomas beamed as Newt’s eyes fluttered shut, “I love it when you call me that.” He played with the blond’s hair for a while until he finally yawned and closed his eyes, “Sleep well, Newt.”

And with that, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND IT'S OVER! BIG THANKS TO ROSIE (@grantgustins on twitter) WHO WROTE THIS AMAZING AU WITH ME. AND ALSO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS MAGNIFICENT AU. MAY WE MEET AGAIN.


End file.
